


Jealousy

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But in the good way, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Chris Argent, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: Jealous isn't even in the dictionary of Chris Argent. He's never shown it, not since you'd been together. So what happens when hedoesget jealous?





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this reader request off my [tumblr](http://oneshotsbygabby.tumblr.com/): Hey i was wondering (if request were open) if you could do a jealous and smutty chris argent??

Chris Argent was not a jealous man.

In fact, jealous was a word that was not even in the dictionary of Chris Argent. He was good at compartmentalizing his emotions, and he had a level head on his shoulders all the time. He wasn't worried about someone trying to steal you away.

You had been with jealous guys before. Guys that had been so jealous that it bordered on stalking and you had promised yourself that you'd never go through that again. But it wasn't something you had to worry about with Chris. He knew that you needed the freedom to do what you wanted to do. Talk to anyone you wanted and to hang out with whomever you chose.

But then again, there were very rare times that he would get a little jealous. Like when the two of you hadn't had a lot of time together, and he felt a little lonely. When, for one reason or another, you had to tell him you couldn't spend time together because you had other obligations. He always told you he understood, but you knew that he would get a little insecure.

The two of you hadn't been together long. It'd been six months, and even though the two of you had been dancing around each other a long time before that, your first kiss was six months ago, right after you had gotten attacked by an alpha the two of you were fighting and you slipped into a coma for about a week. You had been on death's door and when you woke up again and was deemed okay, Chris leaned down and kissed you. He had told you he was so worried that you were going to die, and he would've gone crazy if that had happened.

Even though you'd been dating for six months, though, you hadn't outright told anybody in the pack you were together. You knew the werewolves probably knew; you and Chris were around each other so much that you were more than sure that your scents rubbed off on one another. Even so, Derek had pulled you aside one day and asked if the two of you were an item because of how much your scents mingled together. Because of that conversation, you were pretty sure that Derek had pulled the wolves together to tell them not to say anything.

That was the main reason you suspected that Peter was acting the way he was right now. You were trying to hold on a conversation with him, Stiles, and Lydia right now while Derek had pulled Chris aside to ask his hunter's opinion on something that was happening, but Chris would glance over at you every once in a while. As you talked to Peter, Stiles, and Lydia, Peter would every so often graze your arm with his finger, or give you an appreciative look. And Chris could tell.

You didn't spend a whole lot of time at his apartment when Allison was there, because she she didn't know about your relationship yet, but right now you were silently thankful that Allison had an apartment with Lydia since they were in college. So when Chris asked you to come over after the pack meeting, you obliged, just because it sounded important. Like he couldn't wait to be alone with you.

And after the door to his apartment closed behind the two of you, he had you up against it. He captures your lips with his own, and the kiss is anything but soft. It's rough, domineering, and when you break it mere moments later to breathe, he kisses down your neck.

"What's going on?" you ask him, feeling utterly confused. "What brought this on?"

"You liked that back there, didn't you?" His voice is low and husky, and it turns you on a little bit. "The way Hale was flirting with you? Did it make you feel good?"

"Oh my God, Chris, there wasn't anything going on between Peter and me," you say, his behavior clicking for you. "If you want my honest opinion, I think he was trying to make you jealous."

He leans down and captures your lips once more, and when you open your mouth he takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue into it. He caresses your tongue with his own and your arms fly up to wrap around his neck. You tilt your head just right to deepen the kiss and simply adore the feeling of him kissing you.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" he asks after he breaks the kiss. "The way it made me feel."

"And how's that?" you ask. You know he's jealous, you can just tell, but you want him to admit it.

"A little...concerned," he answers you.

"Concerned?" you say, eyebrows raised. "How about jealous? You, Chris Argent, are jealous."

He scoffs, "Jealous? Please. I don't get jealous."

"Everyone gets jealous at one time or another, Chris," you say, and that's when he leans down to capture your lips again. This time the kiss is a little more gentle, and he grabs your hips a little roughly with his big, calloused hands, and prompts you to wrap your legs around his waist. You jump up, doing just that, and he carried you back to his bedroom as you continue to kiss him.

He deposits you on his bed, breaking the kiss to breathe. He tugs at your t-shirt and you raise your arms so he can take it off you. The two of you work at each other's clothes and in no time are fully naked. You lie on the bed on your back and he crawls on top of you, capturing your lips in one more kiss.

He kisses down your jaw, to your shoulder, to your breasts and stomach. He ventures south and leaves little kisses and nips on your abdomen, to your lower stomach, and then, raising one leg, kisses from your ankle up to your thigh. He repeats the motion on the other leg, and you know that he's just teasing you.

"Please, Chris," you say, because you know he's purposely avoiding where you want him the most. He knows you want it, and he's drawing this out. "Please. I need you, baby."

He can hear the desperation in your voice, and decides to takes pity on you. Lying on his stomach, he leans down and licks a stripe up your slit.

"Oh, God," you groan. It just feels too good. He fucks his tongue into your opening, his nose brushing your clit as he does so. He fucks you with his tongue as his hands go underneath your legs and grab at your hips. He pulls you even further towards him, and you groan at the feeling of his beard in-between your legs.

His lips move to your clit, taking it between his lips. He removes one of his hands, entering your wetness with two fingers. You close your eyes and your head going back to hit the pillow. It feels heavenly, and you let out a loud moan. Hey, there's no one there so you figure that you could make as much noise as you want.

He fucks his fingers into you as he sucks on your clit. God, it feels amazing, and you can feel yourself getting close. You feel the knot in your stomach start to coil, and you know the orgasm is close.

"God, Chris, just a little bit more," you groan out, starting to beg. "I need just a little bit more. I'm so fucking close."

He eases off, stops touching you altogether, and says, "You can't come until you tell me who you belong to. Whose are you?"

"Yours, Chris," you say. Other times, you might draw it out, but you're so close to that orgasm and really need it. "I'm totally yours. Always yours."

Your answer seems to appease him as he enters you again with his fingers and wraps his lips around your clit. You limb that high quickly and it isn't long before you topple over the edge, letting out what Chris would classify as a scream as you do.

He licks you through the aftershocks until you gently push his head. He removes his fingers, setting them at your mouth. You open your mouth instinctively, and suck your juices off of them. You don't hate the way you taste, but you mainly do it just because it turns him on so much.

He leans up and captures your lips with his. This kiss is rough, demanding, and you love it. You want more of it.

You reach down, jack his cock a couple of times, and then you look him straight in the eye. "I want you to fuck me, Chris," you say seriously, sensually. "Put that cock inside of me."

He smirks a little bit and then says, "Do you like my cock, (y/n)? Do you like the way it feels when I fuck you?"

"Oh, I love it, Chris," you say, and he groans at your words. He enters you in one thrust, bottoming out, and gives you time to adjust to his size. It isn't long before he is moving leaning down again to capture your lips with his own.

He breaks the kiss to say, "Tell me who you belong to, (y/n). Tell me whose you are. I need to hear it."

He tilts your body just a little and he's hitting your g-spot. You groan out, not even being able to make a coherent sentence.

"C'mon, (y/n)," he says, prompting you. "Tell me."

"Yours, Chris!" You say, the words coming out louder than you expected. "I am totally, completely yours. C'mon, I'm so close, I'm really close, please make me come."

The orgasm is building, it's so close you can taste it, and that's when he growls a little and says, "C'mon, (y/n), show me how much you like it. Come for me."

That's when the orgasm rips through you and you let out a loud moan as it takes you. You can tell Chris is close,, and that is cemented when he says, "I'm close, (y/n). Where do you want it?"

"Inside of me," you say. "I wanna feel you fill me up."

He growls at that, thrusting into you, just a little bit harder, and it isn't long before his body seizes up and he shoots inside of you. He leans his forehead against yours, and the two of you are breathing heavily, coming down from your highs.

He withdraws, lying next to you, wrapping an arm around your middle. You feel the sleep start to come, but you need to make one thing clear before you succumb to it.

"Just so you know, Chris," you say, turning to look him in the eye. "I want you, and only you. I don't want anybody else, so get that thought out of your head right now. Okay?"

"I guess I was a bit jealous," he finally admits. "I think we should tell the pack about us. Because I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"I love you, Chris," you say. "I love you, and only you."

He nods, "I'll try to rein in that jealousy from now on. Won't happen again." He watches you closely with his blue eyes, and then says, "Oh, and I love you too, (y/n). More than you even know."


End file.
